


Hold The Weights Of Worlds

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfoting Markus, Confessions, Connor has a fear of heights, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: It was stupid, Connor knew. Logically, the chances off falling from this rooftop were low enough that he shouldn’t even be worried about it, but he couldn’t seem to tell his warning system that as it repeatedly flashed red with each step closer that he took. He was almost there though, within arm’s reach of Markus. He was okay.





	Hold The Weights Of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by [Blith456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blith456/pseuds/Blith456) so I hope you like it :)
> 
> Title inspired by Human by Christina Perri. I also found [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWIE0PX1uXk) and thought it fits well so if you want to listen?
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Connor stepped out onto the rooftop where Markus could usually be found. He hated coming up here, but he did it anyway because his love found peace up here alone, away from the chaos back in Jericho.

Usually, Connor could appreciate the sun casting soft glows over the concrete of the rooftop, bouncing off windows on the other side of the street. Markus would normally be sat at a canvas with fresh paint staining his skin and clothes, or he’d be playing a beautiful melody on the piano propped against the closest wall. That would mean that Connor didn’t really have to step out onto the wider area of the rooftop – the exposed section of it where you knew you were high up because you could see the never-ending drop below.

Unfortunately, it seemed that today was not one of the usual days; Markus was literally perched on the edge of the rooftop, his legs dangling carelessly into the abyss of the city. Connor instantly tensed.

Markus must have sensed his presence, probably heard him opening the metal door that lead out here, and turned to greet Connor with his signature warm smile and gestured for him to join him. Connor didn’t manage to smile back; his eyes already back to looking wearily over the sharp drop where Markus was sat.

He gulped, forcing down a flood of emotions that threatened to rise up, and tried to move casually over to Markus. But his legs felt like lead, heavy and stiff, and Markus must have noticed because his smile soon turned into a worried frown.

It was stupid, Connor knew. Logically, the chances off falling from this rooftop were low enough that he shouldn’t even be worried about it, but he couldn’t seem to tell his warning system that as it repeatedly flashed red with each step closer that he took. He was almost there though, within arm’s reach of Markus. He was okay.

As that thought hit him, Connor was violently taken from where he stood and transported back to a distorted vision, the audio of his memory corrupted but still working just enough that Connor heard the shrill scream of a little girl.

His eyes snapped in front of him, no longer stood on the rooftop with Markus but back to his first mission: saving the hostage child from a deviant android. Daniel.

_Shit, Connor panicked, eyes darting around him and taking in his surroundings. Everything was exactly the same, an identical copy of reality. The two officers lied dead to either side of him, one floating face down in the family’s pool, the helicopter hovering above them at a close enough distance to shoot when commanded and the shouts of Captain Allen and his team behind him back in the home. Connor’s shoulder throbbed with a sharp pain, the result of the bullet that had hit him the moment that he stepped out onto the rooftop._

He knew this was just a memory, but it all felt so real.

_The pressures of guilt consumed Connor as he looked back at Daniel, the blond android clutching the young girl and a gun. At the time, Connor had disliked Daniel; he was a corrupted machine. But now, Connor recognised the fear in Daniel’s eyes, the softness of his hold on the girl despite not letting her go, the shake of his hand as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Connor._

Connor was walking closer to Markus, closer to the edge, but he felt like he was stepping cautiously towards Daniel, hands held out reassuringly as he tried to gain the deviant’s trust. Markus could tell that there was something wrong, standing up and reaching out to Connor in case he walked too far. He called his name, but Connor wasn’t aware.

_Daniel was scared. Connor understood that now._

_That realisation simply made Connor’s guilt double in intensity, now that he looked back at all the possible outcomes and realised that in any situation, Daniel would have died. Because Connor was a machine and he didn’t have the capabilities of persuading Daniel to step down. Nor could he tell the officers not to shoot._

_And so, Connor had done the only plausible thing that he could calculate at that moment, running towards the blond android and pushing him over the edge that he was stood on, making sure that the victim was safely out of his hold before he too fell from the impossible height._

_Relief. That’s what Connor had felt when he’d done that. Glad to have completed his mission successfully without the victim being hurt any further._

_This time, with the ability to feel actual emotions properly, Connor couldn’t contain his feelings. Guilt. Sadness. Fear._

_He remembers falling over the edge, the unnerving feeling of dropping at an increasing rate of speed and knowing that that was the end._

With deviancy come fears. Connor’s aware of that; he’s seen androids afraid of a variety of things like spiders, guns, humans. It’s natural to be afraid of something that once caused you trauma. And yet, Connor still can’t understand why he has a massive fear of heights. He didn’t even realise it was so bad until now, collapsing in on himself as he drops to his knees, a stray tear falling from his eyes due to the overwhelming rise of his stress levels.

Markus was there to catch his fall this time, gently lowering him to the floor without hurting either of the two. He crouched in front of Connor and cupped his face, soaked with silent tears. “It’s okay,” Markus whispered, his lips pressing a reassuring kiss to Connor’s forehead. “I’m here.”

A useless whimper escapes Connor’s throat and he drops his head into Markus’ chest, closing his eyes as he allows all the draining emotions to fade with the strong feelings of love and protection that Markus was now sending him through their open interface. Connor hadn’t even been aware that he’d allowed Markus through, spilling his worry and hurt over to the RK200 and receiving nothing but love in return.

“Hey,” Markus continued to soothe, a hand now running through Connor’s hair and massaging his scalp. Connor sighed, pushing closer. “Just breathe.” Markus reminded him, the whisper hot on Connor’s ear. Connor nodded into Markus’ chest, the steady beats of the other’s thirium pump regulator helping him slow his breathing to a regular pace again.

He was uncomfortable, legs tangled underneath his body on the concrete floor. Markus probably was too, but neither of them mentioned it nor did they make an attempt to move. Instead, Markus remained by Connor’s side, interface still open as he comforted the ex-detective. Connor knew that, in the state he was in, he would have accidently shared the horrifying memory of Daniel’s death with Markus. However, his lover didn’t indicate any knowledge of it yet and instead murmured sweet nothings in Connor’s ear.

“You’re safe, okay? Just keep breathing, yeah, like that, love. You’re doing great. I love you so much.” he encouraged, and Connor couldn’t stop the small smile that formed over his lips, despite the steady flow of tears still cascading down his cheeks.

When Connor eventually calmed his systems down – a good fifteen minutes later – Markus was still there, running his hands through his hair and pressing gentle kisses to his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he suggested, mismatched eyes full of worry as he looked at Connor. Connor bit his lip, debating an answer, before finally nodding. He drew his eyes from Markus’ intense stare, however, looking down at his lap.

“I-I, I had a mission.” Connor started, voice full of static and causing him to clear his throat to get rid of it. “A deviant. He-his name was D-Daniel. All I had to do was save the hostage, a-a-a little girl. I didn’t even care about him, I-I was just a stupid machine focused on a task.” Connor felt his throat tighten as another wave of tears emerged and he buried his head back into Markus’ chest, not caring for dampening his shirt.

Markus waited, patient as ever, for Connor to recompose himself and continue.

“He died.” Connor spat out, disgusted with himself. “And I died too. I just pushed him over the edge of the rooftop. 70 floors high. I fell with him.”

Markus’ hand stopped as Connor said those final words, fingers tangled in the brown curls. Gently guiding Connor up, Markus engulfed him in a tight hug. “Why didn’t you just tell me before? I would never expect you to come up here if I knew that! How can I help if I don’t know what’s wrong?” Markus rambled, sounding more annoyed with himself than with Connor.

Connor smiled weakly, arms wrapping around Markus as his face nestled into the crook of Markus’ neck. “I didn’t want you to worry.” he admitted with a kiss to the pulse point on Markus’ exposed skin.

Markus rolled his eyes, “Connor, love, I worry about you all the time! I love you, worrying comes as part of that package. But I also want to be there for you so I can help you.”

Connor tilted his head, lips brushing over Markus’ jaw. He smiled as the stubble tickled him.

“You’re here for me now, aren’t you?” he asked, and Markus let out an exhale, head dropped so that he could meet Connor’s gaze.

The RK200 didn’t need to say anything else, leaning closer until his lips were against Connor’s in a bittersweet kiss. The taste of Connor’s tears mingled into the kiss, causing Connor to grimace, but Markus remained unbothered. His hand moved to caress Connor’s jaw, thumb rubbing comforting circles into the skin and Connor visibly relaxed into the touch as his eyes finally fluttered closed.

Connor parted his lips as Markus’ tongue slipped inside his mouth, a ballad between their tongues as they poured a never-ending fill of emotions into one another. Connor felt Markus’ steady breath against his face, cooling his system further. His hands moved of their own accord to enclose around Markus’ neck, fingertips brushing over his buzzcut with a smile. Markus deepened the kiss, stealing the artificial air from Connor’s lungs and helping him momentarily lose himself to the moment, all previous worries dissipating into the back of his mind like snowflakes in a blizzard.

Connor didn’t think he could ever feel so strongly towards another android but here he was, his heart feeling open and raw for Markus, and he didn’t care in the slightest. It felt right.

He’d never forget Daniel – how could he when one of his closest friends was a spitting image of him – and he’d probably never get over his fear of heights. But Markus would be there, a shoulder to cry on and a lover to kiss. Markus would always be there and for that Connor was eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad :/
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
